Transformers: Prime Con Change
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: Knockout leaves the Decepticons to join up with the Autobots but Ratchet finds out that he is really lying to get the Autobot's base location.


Con Change

On the planet Earth, everything was peaceful and quiet. No war was breaking out, no battles was were being fought. The whole world was peaceful, with only signs of nature doing it's thing. Just above Earths orbit, there was the Decepticon ship, filled with noise and the sound of metal, hitting on the cold hard floor. This happened to be Megatron causing this, who was damaging his loyal medic, Knockout, who was scratched and dented all over from the energy shots from Megatron's fusion cannon. "Please, no more, I beg of you, Lord Megatron" pleaded Knockout, desperate to keep his spark alive. Megatron glared at him for a few seconds and finally said in his cold, harsh voice " Soundwave retrieved the aritfact while you lost the first artifact by the hands of mere human scum. You acted cowardly and weak. So, I have decided to deal with you myself" and he pointed his cannon at the weak decepticon medic. "I promise to make things right, my Lord. Please, let me live." said Knockout loudly as he can. The dangerous leader thought about it for a second and looked at the decepticon begging before him. He gave a small growl and said at last " Fine. I'll let you live. Fail me again and you will be given your punishmeant severly" and he turned out and walked out but before he could walk out of the room he turned to Knockout and said " Be sure to fix Soundwaves face." and walked out the room, leaving Knockout feeling disgusted and on the floor in pain. He got up, with supporting himself with the table beside him and muttered under his breath. "Soundwave this, Soundwave that. Why can't it be about me! Lashed out Knockout, breaking a small number of his tools. " I mean I'm more cooler and more hotter than that silent lunatic."

After mending all the energon-leaking holes caused by Megatron's brutish attacks, he slapped on a fresh coat of red paint onto his ruined,scratched body. Sooner, he was fixed again, looking his best, like before the incident happened. He walks through the Nemesis and goes into his lab, where he sees the Soundwave perched on the table, with a cracked screen plate. Knockout approached Soundwave and took out his tools. " I'll have this fixed in a jiffy" said Knockout kindly as possible but couldn't help feeling angry and jealous of him. As soon as he finished with the repair, Megatron stepped into his lab and saw the work that Knockout had done to Soundwave. " Excellent work Knockout, you may have a chance of surviving." commented Megatron and left. Knowing that his master had left, Knockout starting mimiking him but once he turned around, he only saw the staring glass of the Decepticon spy,still on the steel table. " What you looking at?" asked Knockout bitterly but Soundwave just stayed silent and leaved, leaving Knockout himself in his lab but all he could was stare angerily at him with low growls coming from his mouth.

While the cons were having their troubles on the Nemesis, the autobots were also having their problems too, Ratchet, the Autobot medic, was looking through a micrscope, looking intrigued with the results of a formula of synthetic energon. Bulkhead came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Chill Ratch, you've been at this for days now. You need to rest." but Ratchet didn't respond. All he did was continue to look through the his microscope like he was in a trance. Bulkhead sighed and walked away, knowing that he wasn't going to get him away from his work. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and flashes of bright red lights flash on and off but Ratchet never saw this. He was too occupied with his work. " Con's on the move?" asked Arcee but rather than a reply, Optimus just gave a quick nod. " Autobots, human lives may be at and roll out!"

The Autobots transformed, all at once, into their vehicle forms, all except for Bulkhead, who was operating the groundbridge, putting in the co-ordinates of the latest decepticon activity and activated the portal that stood between the Autobots. Bulkhead transformed and by the words of the brave leader the Autobots approached the swirling portal and transported themselves to the location. They reached their destination and looked around. Arcee mentioned that it looked like a wasteland and she was correct, it was a wasteland. There were no houses, no roads or even civilians. All there was were rocks, rocks and even more rocks, not to mention a cold breese of wind and an errie silence, all but the sound of footsteps, that the Autobots heard coming from behind. All four of the Autobots activated their blasters and pointed them to an incoming person, not person but rather cybertronian. Although it was unknown to them of who it really was since he or she was wears an old, ragged cape and kept appproaching the four autobots. All of them put down their blasters and glared at the incoming opponent. As soon as he got close enough to them, he stopped in his tracks and there was only silence and a small gust of wind blowing through the air. "Whats your name, soldier?" asked Optimus, rather curious. " Why, you do know me, Prime." said the peculiar cybertronian and he took off the cape and it appeared to be Knockout.

All the Autobots gasped at the Decepticons presence and armed their blasters ready to fire at the target, with narrowed eyes and an angry expression on their faces. " Hold on." screamed out Knockout, in a panic, not wanting to be shot. He stared at Optimus for a slight moment and finally said " I would like to change sides."

Optimus' eyes widened with what came out of the mouth of the Decepticon medic. Arcee couldn't believe what she was hearing either and tapped Optimus on the shoulder " Optimus, we must talk, in private." she said while glaring at Knockout but all he did was glare back at the blue autobot while smirking greatly. The two autobots went to talk while Bulkhead and Bumblebee were keeping a close eye on the changed Decepticon. "Optimus, we can't let him become an autobot, he's decieving us so he can get the co-ordinates of our base for Megatron." said Arcee quietly so Knockout couldn't hear a single word of their conversation. Optimus looked at their prisoner and back at Arcee, " Your opinion is noted but every being has a chance for change, even those that wear the Decepticon symbol."

Arcee sighed and the two autobots faced Knockout and glared at him. " You may become one of us but tell us why you would betray the decepticons?" asked Optimus. Knockouts grin wiped off his face and he had an angry expression instead. " Well, if you must know, Megatron nearly extinguished my spark and scratched and dented my paintjob..." he growled low and silently " ...and i will not allow anyone to do that without paying the price."

The autobots, apart from optimus, shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Knockout narrowed his optics at the autobots, looking at them in disgust. " Very well Knockout, you may join the Autobots but you'll be watched closely."

Knockout nodded and a bright blue and green portal opened behind him and the autobots and the newly changed Decepticon went through it, leading back to the autobot base. As soon as they arrived, a confused Ratchet came into the room to find more than just the Autobots, but also his enemy Knockout. Ratchet gave a soft growl and transformed his hands into his swords and advanced him, ready to fight his most hated enemy. Before Ratchet could inflict any harm on the newly changed cybertronian, Bumblebee and Bulkhead took hold of his arms and held him, even though Ratchet began to struggle to get free from his teammates grip. " What is he doing here?" demanded Ratchet, quite angry at Knockout's presence. " Stand down Ratchet, he's one of us now" said Optimus, standing in between the two medics. Ratchet scoffed at the idea of Knockout betraying the Decepticons and calmed down, enough for Bumblebee and Bulkhead to let him go. Ratchet turned and headed back to his lab but before he left the room, he quietly whispered to Knockout "You made a big mistake coming here." and he left the room, quite frustrated of what was happening. The autobots looked at their friend leaving and finally stared at their newly found ally. Knockout stared back at them and finally broke the silence that roamed in the base." So, what are you guys going to do now."

Bulkhead responded " Well, we usually play with the kids." but this made Knockout shrug his big, metal soldiers and replied " Alright then, even though i wouldn't do no such activity with the digusting fleshings."

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead left the room with Knockout and found the kids together, playing a racing game. As all three of them heard of the sound of multiple footsteps, they turned round to say hello but instead had an expression of shock. The young yellow scout used a series of beeps to explain but only Raf understood, Jack and Miko was confused and turned to Raf in a way of 'what is he saying?'

"He said that Knockout has now left the cons and joined with the autobots after Megatron gave him a beating and almost extinguished his spark." explained Raf. Miko couldn't do anything but laugh at the fact Knockout got mercilessly battered from his once known leader. Knockout growled angerily at Miko's expression. "You think that's funny! Well let's see how you enjoy it!" He took out his saw and advanced quickly at a terrified Miko. The autobots, at just the right time, stopped the angry decepticon from striking. He calmed down but still had a face filled with fury and hatred towards Miko. He left but just as he and Bulkhead left the room, Miko whispered to Jack so that the autobots couldn't hear. "Talk about anger issues."

Jack nodded slowly in agreement, with just a blank expression. Just as they left, a loud alarm ringing in the base, down every corridor and in every room. All the autobots, including Ratchet and Knockout all came around their leader and listened for further commands. " Autobots, we must go and stop the Decepticons from harming any human lifes and that includes you, Knockout." said Optimus. This suprised both the medics but in different ways. " You can't be serious." said Ratchet but Optimus replied " I am very serious about it, old friend. Knockout is part of the team now and you would be wise to at least accept that."

Ratchet looked down and sighed with grief. "Of course; but i will not be going out on the mission with him, no matter what."

"Very well, you may stay here and work the groundbridge." said Optimus "Autobots, Transform and roll out!"

The Autobots and Knockout transformed into their own vehicle forms and their engines roars with excitment for the dangers that lay ahead and Ratchet,still glaring at his enemy, activated the groundbridge at the Decepticon's posistion.

The Decepticons were in an abandoned city, knocking down buildings or blowing them up but would anything to get the energon that layed underneath their feet. Luckily there were no lifes at risk. While they were preoccupied by their task of grabbing the energon, a portal opened and the Autobots and Knockout came through. Just as they landed on the ground, all transformed into their bipedal form and walked towards the city, activating their blasters. "Be sure to be on your guard." warned Optimus "The Decepticons are around here somewhere and Soundwave could detect us if not careful."

The others gave a quick nod, in a way of saying that they understand. As they came around the corner, they Bumblebee spotted Megatron and other Vehicons, under orders and working their hardest to accomplish their task. He, with speed, went behind the corner, just before he could be seen by a nearby Vehicon. Arcee asked in a whispered to a shocked Bumblebee "Whats the matter?" and the scout pointed to the way of the Decepticons. Arcee looked and spotted them but just as she quickly dodged the eyes of a Decepticon miner, he saw a flash of blue and began walking towards the Autobots to investigate the sighting. "Scrap!" said Arcee under her breath. All the team was quickly thinking of a way to not be seen but they relised that they're answers stood right in front of them. Just as the Vehicon was at the corner, the team pushed Knockout out into the open, which didn't cause the huge fight. " Knockout, Lord Megatron has been looking for you. Where were you?" asked the grinned and finally responded " Oh you know, important business."

The Vehicon nodded and Knockout followed him. While they walked away, the Autobots sighed with relief, knowing that they didn't get caught. " This mission is not over yet Autobots" said Optimus as he led the autobots out of hiding, being careful not to be seen by their enemies. The vehicon and Knockout went up to Megatron as he turned around to spot his once faithful medic. "Knockout i haven't seen you around for some time now. Where have you been?" asked Megatron, trying not to sound supicious.

"Oh you know this and that. Nothing to worry about."

This made Megatron glare at him, knowing that somthing was going on. "Very well but i'm keeping a close eye on you." and he turned around. This was a big mistake for the decepticon leader as a flash of blue and crimson red came out of nowhere and hitted him on the face, which caused him to spit out energon from his mouth. As he regained his vision correctly, he stood up and saw that his Medic had now allied with the Autobots. In fury, he screamed out " You, traitor!" and began attempting to extinguish his own spark. Just as they fought, Bumblebee was in an one-on-one hand combat but the Decepticon was winning. The scout needed help more but everyone was busy, trying not to get attacked viciously. Knockout seeing this as a chance to earn their trust, ran up to the vehicon and sliced his head off with his sharp buzz saw. The body fell to the ground with sparks fling from the neck and energon grew around it. Knockout looked at the body and helped Bumblebee up, at the time for a second swarm of vehicons came to destroy their foes. They continued to fight the best they can. At the end of the battle the Autobots won and looked at bodies of many vehicons that had been destroyed. "Well played Optimus..." said Megatron " You have won this round but the next will be your last, especially to you Knockout." and he transformed and flew off into the sky at high speed.

Back at base, Ratchet was operating the ground bridge, the portal activated and the Autobots walked into their own base. Ratchet glared at Knockout as he walked through and asked Optimus how he did on the field. Optimus gave a moment of silence and replied " He did well. It seems that he has split with the Decepticons. I imagine that you two may have to get along with each other from now on."

Ratchet sighed and walked off to his lab, knowing what Optimus said was correct. Knockout came by the autobot leader and both exchanged glances. " Knockout, you've shown your loyalty and i think it's time to know our bases location. Come with me."

Both walked together down the narrow corridor but enough for the two to fit side by side. They kept silent until they went into a room with a few tables and a huge computer. A map come up with a small dot, blinking. " This is the location of our base." Optimus explained while pointing at the map. "Anytime your out in the open and nearby. Our base is located in a hidden missile silo, outside Jasper, Nevada."

The newly changed con looked interested with the information he was given. Optimus looked at him and left the room without saying another word. As Ratchet was in his lab, testing out some formulas, he heard a faint voice speaking in a nearby room and went to investigate. This voice was Knockout speaking to Megatron through the computer's communication system. This made Ratchet shocked and knew that he was right about the whole thing " Lord Megatorn, i have learned the location of the Autobot Base. It is..."

Just as he was about to give away the location, Ratchet stepped in and said "You have gone one step too far Knockout."

Knockout turned around and saw his enemy and chuckled " And what are you gonna do about it?" he said in a calm but dangerous tone. Ratchet wasn't afraid of his tone and run up to him, ready to fight him. The place was filled with noise and screams. "Enough!" screamed out Knockout and injected Ratchet with a serum which made him weak. Ratchet feel to his knees, he tried to get up but the serum had affected him too much. "You will not get away with this." said Ratchet with a soft and quiet tone. Knockout laughed at this "Oh really?" but before Ratchet responded, he fell flat to the ground right in front of Knockouts feet. Knockout decided that he wanted his enemy to live long enough to witness the destruction of the human race so he just put a pair of stasis cuffs onto him and cuffed his hands behind one of the table legs so he couldn't escape. After he done that, Megatron told him to meet himself at the site of the battle that had happened and Knockout left in a rush in case any autobots came from hearing the screams of what had happened. Minutes

later, all 4 of the Autobots came to the room as quickly as they can and saw their friend tied up unconcious. Shocked Arcee, ran up him and asked "Ratchet, what happen?"

Ratchet replied in a harsh voice while couching up energon "It was Knockout..." forced out the injured Autobot. The others had a appauled expression on their faces and broke the stasis cuffs that held him and Bulhead helped him to medic bay to he got Ratchet onto the bed, he made a small groan and Optimus asked " Ratchet, where is Knockout heading to?"

Ratchet opened his eyes a little and says weakly " He..he went back to the site." but after that, he just closed his eyes and didn't say another word at all. "We must get to Knockout before he relays the coordinates of Megatron." said Optimus and all of them quickly ran to the groundbridge and got to the site of their latest battle with the Decepticons.

As soon as they got there, all 4 of the Autobots got surrounded by cons. Megatron advanced them, cautiously. " Well, well, well, what do we have here? Five autobots for the price of one."

A smirk grew on his monsterous face and for a few moments remained silent. " Vehicons, destroy them!" and Megatron backed away, letting his Decepticon troopers take the hit. The autobots fought as hard as they can, blasting them and grinding them down to dust and by a few minutes, many other bodies of the fallen cons had scattered the area. The battle was fierce and hard, the heroes tryed to stay on top of their game and doing their best to win the battle against good and evil. Back at base, a worried Ratchet layed there weak but his mind still on full power, thinking that he must do something about this whole thing. He carried his body off the bed and dragged himself to the groundbridge. Hard as he tried to stand up but he didn't have enough energy to stand on his own two feet. He wnt through an activated portal and landed in the site, which of course he witnessed the fight that spread arcross the area. Ratchet had used the energy still within him to find Knockout, at first he thought it was hopeless and he wouldn't find him until up on tall cliffside he saw a bright red form standing beside him, this was Knockout, standing pround for his accomplishments. A small growl came on the medic's face as he dragged his body up the cliff but without the other two noticing, he made a grab for Knockout's legs. "What?" said Knockout confused but once he seen Ratchet on him, an evil smirk grew on his face. "I see that you are just as weak and pathetic like before. Just you wait till i tell your precious bases coordinates to Lord Megatron"

Ratchet was now filled with anger and fury against his enemy that lurked above him. "I told you, you not going to get away with this." he screamed out and with all of his might, he pulled the Decepticon off his own two feet and pushed his body off the cliff but Knockout clutched onto the Autobots arm tightly, not wanting to fall and scratch his paintjob but Ratchet was too weak to keep hold of his weight and fell onto the ground with his foe. A huge cloud of dust flew each way and in the middle was the two bodies laying there. Knockout stood up, wobbeling, trying to get his balance back but the autobot medic didn't do the same his body layed there on the hard, rocky ground but with his optics open, willing him to see everything that was happening. Knockout went up to him and slammed his foot onto Ratchet's chest "You idiot. I forgot the coordinates! Prepare to meet your doctor of doom." and he activated his drill and slowly approached Ratchet's face with it. The autobots eyes glowed with fear but he was saved on time by his teammates. "Autobots, rescue protocall!" shouted out Optimus as he and the rest of the team started blasting Knockout. Optimus kneeled down to the fallen autobot and softly said "Let's get you home old friend."

He putted Ratchet's arm around his neck and gently helped him back to base but before he went through the portal, he called out for all autobots to retreat and return back to base. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and quickly went through the portal before the cons could enter. Back at the autobot base, Ratchet was put back on the medic bed but with life support on him to recover from both his encounter with Knockout at base and the fall from the struggled to sit up but their leader, Optimus, gently pushed him back down and in a gentle tone he said "That was a very dangerous but brave thing you did today, old friend. We are honoured to have you by our side."

Rachet gave a short but noticable smile and layed back to recover from his injuries. Luckily enough, the substance that Knockout injected with was only a temporary virus which caused him to lose most of his energy but in a few hours, it went away and the autobot medic finally stood on his own two feet again.


End file.
